The present application relates generally to computers and hardware processors, and more particularly to power shifting among hardware components.
Intrinsic manufacturing differences can cause power variations between identical hardware components such as the central processing unit, graphics processing unit, memory and other units on a processor. Generally, hardware component performance varies with power resulting in efficient and inefficient components. If a hardware component's power varies, its performance may vary as much as the power varies. For instance, with large processor counts, distribution of power histogram is expected to form a Gaussian distribution, identifying processors which are power efficient or inefficient. Distribution of power histogram can be different for each hardware component and for the total power of a node. Voltage adjustment to tune the performance may affect the chip power.